Wyspa Berk
Wyspa Berk (ang. Isle of Berk) — stosunkowo niewielka wyspa będąca głównym miejscem, w którym rozgrywa się akcja filmów, serialu i krótkometrażówek, a także gier. Była zamieszkiwana przez wikingów z klanu Wandali (nazywanych też berkianami), a także przez smoki. Po ataku Grimmela Gnębiciela na wioskę, berkianie opuścili ją i osiedlili się na innej wyspie. Wygląd Berk jest owalną wyspą, na mapach wyglądającą na niewielką. Jej dokładny rozmiar pozostaje nieznany. W większości porośnięta jest iglastymi lasami. Jej cechą charakterystyczną jest obecność licznych rzeźb geograficznych takich jak skaliste formacje (zarówno na lądzie, jak i w otaczających je wodach) i klify, plaże, wodospady czy potoki. Niektóre części wyspy są odseparowane od pozostałych, stąd łączy się je drewnianymi pomostami. Ze względu na dogodne warunki klimatyczne i zaopatrzeniowe, w północno-zachodniej części wyspy Berk, na brzegu oceanu, wybudowana została wioska, zamieszkana przez plemię Wandali. Została zbudowana na zboczu góry na wyspie, ze względu na łatwy dostęp do oceanu, na którym powstały porty oraz doki dla statków. Wszystkie budynki w wiosce stoją blisko siebie, a między nimi tworzą się ścieżki oraz placyki. Te zaś najczęściej wyłożone są płaskimi kamieniami. Ze względu na klifowe ukształtowanie terenu wyspy domy są postawione na różnych wysokościach, więc niektóre połączone są między sobą drewnianymi pomostami. thumb|Wioska BerkWioska jest dosyć stara (istnieje od siedmiu pokoleń, czyli kilkuset lat). Jednakże, ze względu na częste ataki smoków przed wytresowaniem ich przez wikingów stale była odbudowywana, cały czas zyskując nowy, atrakcyjny wygląd. Domki mają charakterystyczny, spadzisty kształt z jednej strony po to, by odciążać konstrukcję w przypadku silnych opadów śniegu i zapobiegać osadzaniu się go na dachach, zaś z drugiej strony w zamyśle miały czynić je bardziej odpornymi na smocze ataki. Każdy dom jest ozdobiony wizerunkiem smoka. Do najpopularniejszych należą głowy: Śmiertnika Zębacza, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego czy Gronkiela. Trend ten występował jeszcze przed osiągnięciem ugody ze smokami, później był kontynuowany, zyskując dodatkowo na symbolicznym znaczeniu. Smoki oswojone przez wikingów często śpią na dachach domów, a niektóre nawet w środku. Niektórzy, np. Astrid, mają obok domu postawione osobne pomieszczenie dla smoka. W ciągu kilku lat od wytresowania smoków wioska była przystosowywana do udomowienia setek tych skrzydlatych bestii, dlatego wybudowano liczne budowle i obiekty odpowiednio pojemne i wyposażone, a także ognioodporne lub zabezpieczone na wypadek ognia. Ogromna różnorodność tresowanych smoków sprawiła także, że wioska zyskała na estetyce, zwłaszcza barwności i atrakcyjności kształtów, jako że konstruowane obiekty są dodatkowo malowane i zdobione na wzór przeróżnych smoków. Do najbardziej charakterystycznych budowli użytkowych należy smoczy hangar lub powstały nieco wcześniej Smoczy Dom, zaś w sześć lat po wytresowaniu smoków wyspa zapełniła się licznymi mniejszymi domkami wzniesionymi na drewnianych balach, tak, aby stworzyć miejsce setkom smoków. W osadzie licznie ustawiono także obiekty takie jak paśniki czy myjnie, służące codziennej higienie. Z uwagi na ogień, którym często zieją smoki (także niechcący), powstał bardzo rozbudowany system nawadniający, którego głównym zastosowaniem jest dostarczanie do każdego z budynków wody pozwalającej na gaszenie pożarów. Położenie thumb|Mapa wyspy Berk Wyspa Berk wchodzi w skład Archipelagu. Według licznych map sporządzanych przez Wandali, wyspa ta znajduje się w sercu Archipelagu. W odniesieniu do mapy rzeczywistego świata leży ona na Atlantyku, gdzieś pomiędzy Grenlandią a Europę. Klimat thumb|Zima na Berk Wyspa Berk jest znana ze swojego niezwykle zimnego klimatu. Chociaż Czkawka twierdzi, iż zima trwa tu około 9 miesięcy i jest niezwykle mroźna, zaś przez pozostałe 3 miesiące pada grad, w filmach i serialu przez większość czasu panuje dość ciepła, słoneczna pogoda, a śnieg pojawia się jedynie w krótkometrażówce i kilku odcinkach serialu. Trudno określić temperaturę panującą na wyspie, bowiem większość wikingów nosi ciepłe skóry i futra, lecz nieliczni, jak na przykład Astrid, tuniki z krótkimi rękawami. Nad wyspą przechodzą regularne burze i zamiecie śnieżne. Burze może przewidywać jeden z wikingów, a mianowicie Wiadro. Berk słynie też z krótkich i ciepłych lat. Mimo wszystko pogoda wydaje się typowo ciepła. Znane miejsca Na wyspie Berk występuje bardzo wiele miejsc, pomimo jej niewielkiego rozmiaru. *'Wioska Berk''' jest głównym punktem na wyspie. To tutaj mieszkają wikingowie. Znajduje się tu wiele domów, których głównym motywem architektonicznym są smoki. Są one budowane w miejscach o łagodnych zboczach. Jednak musiały być one odbudowywane po każdym ataku smoków. *'Dom Pleśniaka' to jedyny dom, który nie znajduje się w wiosce, lecz po drugiej stronie wyspy. Mieszkał w nim Pleśniak i Grzybek. *'Krucze Urwisko' to miejsce znajdujące się w niedalekiej odległości od Berk, w którym Czkawka zestrzelił Szczerbatka, oswoił go i zyskał w nim przyjaciela. *'Pieczara' to ogromna jaskinia znajdująca się gdzieś na wyspie, będąca ulubionym miejscem Mieczyka i Szpadki. *'Plaża Thora' to plaża, na której Wandale schowali się przez najazdem Łupieżców w odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy. *'Zatoczka' to dużej wielkości zatoczka zlokalizowane w centrum lasu na wyspie Berk. *'Północne Bagna' to podmokły teren znajdujący się na północ od wioski. W wiosce Berk natomiast znaleźć można następujące obiekty: *'Twierdza', inaczej nazywana Wielką Halą, jest wielkim pomieszczeniem z dużym okrągłym stołem. Znajduje się w centrum wyspy. Tam odbywają się ważne obrady wikingów, którym przewodniczy Stoick. Wykonują tam również takie czynności, jak jedzenie, nauka, świętowanie, również chronią się tam wszyscy, jeżeli jest bardzo zła pogoda; *'Dom wodza' jest miejscem zamieszkania wodza wikingów, Stoicka, jego syna oraz Szczerbatka. Widać z niego niemal całą wioskę. Stoi tuż obok twierdzy; *'Dom Hoffersonów' to domek, w którym mieszka Astrid; *'Dom Ingermanów' to domek, w którym mieszka Śledzik; *'Dom Jorgensonów' to domek, w którym mieszka Sączysmark; *'Dom Thorstonów' to domek, w którym mieszkają Szpadka i Mieczyk; *'Kuźnia Pyskacza' to miejsce, w którym wyrabiane były bronie dla wikingów walczących ze smokami. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z gadami, kuźnia przerodziła się w warsztat dentystyczny, aczkolwiek wykonywane są też jej dawne funkcje; *'Stodoła '''to miejsce przechowywania przez wikingów ich zwierząt hodowlanych; *'Zbrojownia to magazyn do przechowywania broni wikingów. Został spalony przez Pleśniaka, wrabiając we wszystko Szczerbatka; *Dom Gothi' to budynek umieszczony wysoko, na szczycie klifu. Jest to mieszkanie starszej wróżbitki, Gothi; *'Smocza Akademia była dawniej była areną, na której odbywało się smocze szkolenie i zabijało się smoki. Teraz jest to miejsce trenowania smoków w lataniu, a także w zachowaniu; *Smoczy Dom to niewielki domek dla mieszkających w Berk smoków; *Smoczy hangar to kolejny budynek przeznaczony dla mieszkających w Berk smoków; *'''Doki '''to miejsca cumowania statków wikingów. *Wiatrak' - jeden z typów budowli o bliżej nieznanym zastosowaniu. W grze ''Rise of Berk może w nim mieszkać 12 wikingów. *'Totem' - pełniąca funkcję ozdobną budowla. Styl życia System władzy Berk jest wyspą, którą zamieszkuje plemię Wandali. Tutejszą władzę sprawuje wódz. Aktualnie jest nim Czkawka, który przejął władzę po śmierci swojego ojca, Stoicka Ważkiego. Codzienne zajęcia Większość wikingów z wyspy Berk mieszka w drewnianych, jednorodzinnych domach na co dzień niezmiennie trudzi się hodowlą zwierząt oraz uprawianiem roli, a także handlem produkowanymi przez siebie dobrami. Jako wojownicze plemię, Wandale są doskonałymi wojownikami, wychowywanymi w duchu walki od dzieciństwa. Wielu z nich dodatkowo zajmuje się wytwarzaniem szerokiej gamy broni, wśród której dominują miecze czy topory. Niektórzy Wandale specjalizują się w zadaniach takich jak patrolowanie wyspy, rybołówstwo, zbieractwo (miód czy zioła) czy wytwarzaniem odzieży. Za czasów wojen ze smokami każdy wiking musiał walczyć, by zyskać szacunek współplemieńców i wyrobić własny status społeczny. Dzięki reformom, które wprowadził Czkawka, nie tylko wytresowano smoki, jednak coraz większe znaczenie zaczęły zyskiwać jednostki wykazujące się intelektem i wiedzą oraz chęcią ich pogłębiania. Od tej pory wśród wikingów liczy się nie tylko siła fizyczna. Święta thumb|Obchody święta Snoggletoga Najbardziej znanym świętem na Berk jest Święto Snoggletoga, które odbywają się pod koniec listopada lub w grudniu. Przypominają one Boże Narodzenie. Z tej okazji cała wioska jest ozdabiana świątecznymi akcesoriami, a po środku placu stawiana jest choinka. W tym czasie obdarowuje się bliskich prezentami. W czasie Festiwalu Roztopów młodsi Wikingowie testują swoją siłę i odwagę w różnego typu konkursach. Trwa on przez okres trzech (dawniej), czterech (dawniej z dogrywką), sześciu (obecnie) lub siedmiu (obecnie z dogrywką) dni. Regionalnym świętem jest również Tydzień Borka - czas, w którym upamiętnia się pierwszego człowieka, który spisał wszystkie smoki i umieścił je w smoczej księdze. W czasie tego tygodnia odbywają się m.in. smocza parada oraz wystawa artefaktów Borka. Drobnym świętem na Berk jest Dzień Kadłubka, w którym czci się osoby, które straciły którąś ze swoich kończyn. Wydarzenie to zostało wspomniane w odcinku ''Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1). Fauna Na wyspie od dawna już mieszkają zwierzęta hodowlane, głównie do celów spożywczych. Są tą między innymi jaki, od których wikingowie pozyskują mleko, owce, strzyżone dla wełny, kury hodowane dla jaj, a także inne zwierzęta, takie jak kozy oraz dziki .Prawdopodobnie nie występują tu ssaki drapieżne typu wilki i niedźwiedzie o tym świadczy zachowanie Mieczyka w odcinku W cieniu księżyca. W morzach oblewających Berk żyją liczne gatunki ryb, na przykład węgorze czy rekiny. Na Berk i w jej okolicach żyją różnorodne gatunki smoków. Do najpospolitszych tam gatunków należą: Straszliwce Straszliwe, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe, Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze i Gronkiele. Spotkać można też rzadsze gatunki, takie jak Nocna Furia (poznano tylko jednego osobnika), Gromogrzmoty, Wrzeńce, Tajfumerangi, Zmiennoskrzydłe, Zaduśne Zdechy oraz Szeptozgony. Flora thumb|Niebieski oleanderWyspa Berk jest porośnięta zieloną trawą i kilkoma dość dużymi lasami iglastymi. Najbardziej znaną florą chwilowo występującą na Berk jest niebieski oleander, którym żywią się Wrzeńce, i które są trujące dla gadów, w tym także smoków. Występuje też smoczymiętka - ziele, które smoki bardzo lubią. Na wyspie pojawiają się też uprawy rolne wikingów, głównie kapusta. Historia Przybycie wikingów Jak wspomina Czkawka w Jak wytresować smoka, wikingowie mieszkają w wiosce od siedmiu pokoleń (około trzystu lat). Odkąd się tam osiedlili, nieustannie dokuczały im smoki, w związku z czym wioska i budowle w niej się znajdujące ulegały nieustannym zniszczeniom. Z tego powodu wszystkie budynki co pewien czas były odbudowywane. Ze względu na wrogie stosunki ze smokami wszystkie ważniejsze obiekty na wyspie przystosowane były na odpieranie ataków dzikich stworzeń oraz na kontratak. W wielu miejscach znajdowały się wyrzutnie oraz wielkie pochodnie. Wodzowie Zanim Stoick Ważki został wodzem, panowali przed nim inni, niektórzy nazwani z imienia, wodzowie. Byli to między innymi Bernardyn I i jego syn Bernardyn II (zwany Czkawką). Według Śledzika, większość wodzów zabijało swoich ojców, by przejąć tytuł. Młodość Czkawki thumb|Berk za młodości CzkawkiPrzez wiele pokoleń wikingowie walczyli ze smokami. Panowało wówczas prawo "zabij lub zgiń", zgodnie z którym każdy wiking miał walczyć w obronie wyspy i zabijać smoki. Gdy Czkawka był niemowlęciem, jego matka, Valka, była wówczas jedynym wikingiem, który nie chciał zabijać smoków i bronił ich. Pozostałych mieszkańców irytowało jej zachowanie, ponieważ powstrzymywała ich przed atakami, pozwalając smokom uciec. Gdy kobieta zobaczyła wdzierającego się do jej domu smoka, pobiegła synkowi na ratunek. Wówczas jednak ujrzała, że smok nie jest groźny, i zamiast go zabić, bez słów porozumiała się z nim. Chwilę później jednak zaatakował Stoick Ważki i wściekły smok uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Valkę. ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|left|Wioska Berk krótko po zapanowaniu pokoju między ludźmi i smokamiWikingiem, który zmienił mentalność swojego klanu i ocalił wyspę przed kolejnymi atakami smoków, był Czkawka. Podczas jednego z licznych smoczych ataków, podczas których również spłonęły niektóre domy, jako pierwszy wiking zestrzelił Nocną Furię. Jednak zamiast ją zabić, wytresował, i przez długi czas musiał kryć się ze swoim przyjacielem. W końcu jednak prawda wyszła na jaw, zaś Stoick Ważki postanowił dopłynąć do Smoczego Leża, kolebki smoków atakujących wyspę, i wybić je wszystkie raz na zawsze. Wielki smok żyjący w Leżu został pokonany, zaś dzięki Czkawce wikingowie zaczęli tresować smoki, które zamieszkały na Berk. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu powoli następują pewne zmiany w organizacji wioski. Smocza Arena, na której dotychczas smoki były zabijane, zostaje przekształcona w Smoczą Akademię, w której teraz smoki są tresowane i lepiej poznawane. Pojawiają się dwa wrogie Wandalom plemiona: Łupieżcy oraz Berserkowie. Obu klanom zależy na pokonaniu wikingów i podbiciu wyspy Berk. Czkawka i jego przyjaciele, z pomocą smoków, walczą z nieprzyjaciółmi. W odcinku ''Kiedy uderza piorun wyspę nawiedza wielka burza. Przez siadowiska dla smoków, zbudowane przez wikingów, pioruny uderzały w domy, niszcząc je. W drugim sezonie, w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Albrecht Perfidny podłożył w podziemia wyspy jaja Szeptozgonów, a także jedno jajo Krzykozgona. Smoki wykopały tunele, dzięki którym swobodnie poruszały się pod wioską i nawiedzały wikingów. W odcinku Wielki lód cała wyspa opustoszała, kiedy nadeszły śniegi, ocean zamarł, a dzięki lodowi wyspę nawiedziły Szybkie Szpice. Wikingowie ukryli się w Zatoczce, a niektórzy zostali sparaliżowani przez żądła smoków. Wikingom udało się wywabić smoki z wyspy. W odcinkach Wyrzutki rozegrała się ostateczna walka między Wandalami a Łupieżcami i Berserkami. Albrecht Perfidny przeszedł na stronę Stoicka Ważkiego i razem pokonali Dagura Szalonego. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumbW trzeciej odsłonie serialu, którego akcja rozgrywa się na rok przed drugą częścią filmu, widać już wyraźnie zmiany zaprowadzane w wiosce Berk. Widoczna jest konstrukcja smoczego hangaru, będącego dopiero na początkowym etapie budowy. Postawionych zostało także więcej paśników, a także wiatrak. W serialu tym Berk pojawia się sporadycznie, jako że zdecydowana część akcji rozgrywa się na Końcu Świata. Jeźdźcy odwiedzają swoją rodzinną wyspę w nagłych przypadkach, gdy Berk grozi niebezpieczeństwo lub gdy oni sami potrzebują pomocy ze strony swojego plemienia. W odcinku ''Aukcja na miarę bohaterów, Czkawka po długich namowach przekonuje swojego ojca, by pozwolił mu zabrać całe złoto Berk - czyli cały majątek, jaki posiada wioska. Chciał w ten sposób wkupić się na jedną ze smoczych licytacji. Obiecał, że zwróci złoto nienaruszone, jednak podczas ucieczki z rąk Łowców Smoków skrzynia z pieniędzmi trafiła w ręce Viggo Czarcioustego. thumb|Obchody 400-lecia istnienia BerkW odcinku Apetyt na głowę mają miejsce uroczystości z okazji 400-lecia osiedlenia się wikingów na Berk. Niestety jednocześnie jest to czas, w którym konflikt Jeźdźców z Łowcami stale się zaognia - niedawno Berk straciło cały swój majątek, zaś Czkawka jest ścigany na terenie całego Archipelagu. Podczas uroczystości jubileuszowych Jeźdźcy z Czkawką na czele urządzają widowiskowy pokaz na grzbietach swoich smoków, który podziwiają mieszkańcy wioski. Jednak są wśród Wandali obecni łowcy nagród, którzy w nocy porywają Czkawkę, by dostarczyć go Viggo i odebrać nagrodę. W odcinku Dużo dymu, dużo ognia, Stoick Ważki, dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Johanna Kupczego, każe wszystkim Wandalom pozbyć się żywności i wszelkich przedmiotów, jakie kiedykolwiek nabyli u kupca. Usiłuje znaleźć nowego głównego kupca zaopatrującego Berk, jest jednak bardzo podejrzliwy wobec wszystkich. Pozbywszy się również lekarstw Gothi, sam podejmuje się poszukiwania głównego składnika jej mikstur, udaje się więc na okoliczne wyspy, a w ślad za nim podąża Czkawka. Odsłonięte Berk, chwilowo pozbawione wodza oraz jego następny, staje się podatne na atak - wyciągnięcie Stoicka i Czkawki z wyspy było zresztą częścią planu Lotników, którzy podejmują atak na wioskę, podpalają domy i wykurzają z nich mieszkańców. Krogan ogłasza siebie nowym właścicielem wyspy. Walkę z jego armią podejmują po odkryciu spisku i powrocie na Berk Stoick i Czkawka z pomocą uwolnionych pozostałych jeźdźców, a także dzikich smoków. Lotnicy przegrywają pod wpływem przewagi liczebnej i wycofują się, a Berk zostaje odzyskane. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|left|Wioska Berk zniszczona przez OszołomostrachaPięć lat po zjednoczeniu ras smoków i ludzi wikingowie żyli beztrosko u boku skrzydlatych stworzeń. Pojawiło się jednak nowe zagrożenie ze strony szalonego łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdonia, który pragnął zdobyć wszystkie smoki do swojej armii. Stoick Ważki, po otrzymaniu wieści o zagrożeniu, rozkazał uziemić wszystkie smoki i zabronił komukolwiek opuszczać wyspę. Czkawka jako przyszły wódz postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odnaleźć wroga. Ten jednak postanowił zaatakować, najpierw Smocze Sanktuarium. Po odniesieniu zwycięstwa i zdobyciu wierności wszystkich smoków dzięki Alfie, Drago postanowił zaatakować Berk. Oszołomostrach zionął lodem i zniszczył wioskę, zaś wszystkie mieszkające w niej smoki zmusił do posłuszeństwa. Wyspę wyzwolił Szczerbatek, który sprzeciwił się Alfie i pokonał wielkiego smoka, odrąbując mu kieł. W wyniku ataku większość budynków została zniszczona, zaś wioska pokryta lodem, jednak wikingowie podjęli odbudowę. Obok Twierdzy stanął pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego. Jak wytresować smoka 3'' thumb|Berk w rok po objęciu wodzostwa przez CzkawkęW trzeciej, finałowej części trylogii filmowej Berk stanowi smoczą utopię, w której smoki i wikingowie żyją w zgodzie. Zbudowanych zostało wiele nowych budynków mieszkalnych, głównie kryjówek dla smoków. Wzniesione są one na balach. Berk staje się niestety coraz bardziej przeludnione, a wszechobecne smoki, wciąż przybywające po misjach ratunkowych jeźdźców, wypełniają każdą wolną przestrzeń. To głównie Pyskacz nalega, by znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, niż bez końca sprowadzać na wyspę smoki. Ostatecznie atak Grimmela Gnębiciela, który podpala całą wyspę, zmusza Czkawkę do decyzji o relokacji wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy, a więc wikingów oraz smoków. Wydaje polecenie zabrania całego istotnego dobytku wioski i wyruszenia na zachód. W ten sposób Wandale opuszczają Berk, do którego już nigdy nie wracają - osiedlają się bowiem na wyspie, na którą natknęli się podczas lotu w stronę Ukrytego Świata. Spodobała im się ona na tyle, że rozbity tylko na jedną noc obóz po dłuższym czasie przekształcił się w wioskę; osiedloną przez siebie wyspę berkianie nazwali Nowym Berk. W książkach Wyspa Berk pojawia się w książkach Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Głuplandia. Ciekawostki *Głuplandia, będąca pierwowzorem wyspy Berk, została zainspirowana bezludną wysepką na zachód od Szkocji, którą Cressida Cowell często odwiedzała, gdy była dzieckiem. *Wyspa Berk może być inspirowana Wyspą Niedźwiedzią znajdującą się w Norwegii. Wystają tam charakterystyczne klify i formacje skalne, do złudzenia przypominające skały Berk. * Nazwa "Berk" prawdopodobnie wzięła się od niemieckiego bądź szweckiego słowa "Berg" który w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza górę. * Wyspa Berk najprawdopobniej leży w klimacie tajgi, na co wskazuje zarówno opis Czkawki, jak i obecność dużych lasów iglastych, bagien oraz łosi. Zobacz też en:Isle of Berk (Franchise) es:Isla de Berk ru:Остров Олух it:Berk de:Berk pt-br:Ilha de Berk fr:Île de Beurk (Franchise) Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:Miejsca z serialu